


Why Can't I Just...

by Fire_on_Ice



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders Has ADHD, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_on_Ice/pseuds/Fire_on_Ice
Summary: There are things that may seem simple to the average person. Even if they are annoying, it's easy to do the mundane things in life. It's easy to let go of emotion, to a certain extent. It's easy to act how society thinks a normal person should act.But for others... it's not.Sometimes the things people take for granted are the things that are impossible for others to do.
Kudos: 9





	Why Can't I Just...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a vent fic because I have all the symptoms of ADHD. I'm seeking diagnosis, but it's hard because of insurance. An alternative title to this fic could be "I Project So Hart I Give all the Sanders Sides ADHD." I tried to make this educational, but please if this is your first impression of ADHD, do some more research from people that have actually been diagnosed.
> 
> Usually I pre-write my multichap fics, but this isn't super important and maybe posting a chapter will give me more drive to post the next. Idk.
> 
> Each chapter will focus on one side and one symptom of ADHD. As I add more chapters I'll add more characters. The next chapter is probably going to be about Patton and forgetfulness, but don't take my word for it. It also could be forever before I post it, so be warned. Or it could be tomorrow. I don't know.
> 
> If you see a typo, feel free to point it out.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It’s June third. It’s the third and Logan has nothing. He has one day left for this stupid little drawing for the birthday card and he just can’t do it. Roman specifically said he was curious about what all of his friend’s art styles were. All Logan has to do is draw Roman; not even his whole body, maybe just his face.

He’s been able to put it off. He needed to get ready for work, or make a schedule for the day, or check his bank account, or this, or that, or anything. But now his entire room is pristine. All the chores done. Kitchen stocked and all his paperwork completed. He has to do this.

Logan sits down at his desk. He pulls a paper out, straightening the stack afterwards. He chooses a nice, new pencil, and sharpens it just right. He pulls up a picture of Roman on his phone. He isn’t that great at art, back in school it was his worst grade. But if he just can’t do anything else, he’ll start tracing.

He gets down a nice, sharp line for the curve of Roman’s jaw. Now to match it on the other side…

Ugh. It’s too warm in here. He can’t work in this heat.

Logan gets up and opens the window, breathing in the nice scent of the flowers outside. He should start moving some papers on his bedside table though, he doesn’t want those to get knocked away by the breeze.

And there it is. The distraction. Logan slips the papers in a drawer neatly, but he then returns to his desk. He can’t just neglect the task like this. He is going to get this done. It’s not even that hard. Just a face, maybe some color if he can manage to get it looking half decent.

He tries to mirror the line he did for the right side of Roman’s jaw. He just needs to do exactly what he just did- except it’s a bit different. So he needs to find a way to approach it. To position his hand just right to do the same thing in the opposite direction. It’s basically like mirroring a line across the y-axis on a graph. He writes clean and precise notes, he can use that technique. Yes…

He gets the other side of the jaw just right after two tries, only to look at the clock and realize over five minutes have passed since he did the first side of the jaw. Two measly lines for five minutes of work. Great, he thinks to himself sarcastically. Just great.

Okay, Logan’s watched a couple of videos on art. Two weeks ago, when he got the idea for this gift, he looked them up in preparation. He’d taken notes, and from those he remembers that he should start off with a grid-like set of lines. Three horizontal ones for the forehead, eyes, and mouth. He sets about the eyes.

He quickly realizes eyes are harder than he imagined.

It takes him a while to get it right. He contemplates just putting his phone under and tracing, but he is not resorting to that. After… probably about four or five attempts, maybe even more, he has a barely passable human eye. The problem is doing the other one.

Well, he’s gotten this far. Maybe he deserves a break? A break will let him refocus, he can make a plan for finishing this thing, and maybe even start on presentation. He can place it in a nice, red envelope. Maybe he can fold the drawing up, make it into a card? That should be nice. He’ll have to brainstorm what he’s going to write out.

He thinks about all these things and more as he pours himself a cup of decaf coffee. He goes outside to watch the sunset on his balcony, nature can be so beautiful. Patton always loves watching the sunset, he just sometimes forgets to do it. Maybe Logan should call him up, remind him while he still can.

Patton is such a pleasure to talk to. Logan doesn’t realize the hours slipping by until he remarks on the full moon that night, visible in the cloudless sky.

Then he checks the time. 11:00pm.

The absolute latest he’s supposed to fall asleep is ten! He has to get in bed right now, or else his circadian rhythm will be all out of sorts.

He says hurried goodbyes to Patton, barely remembers to brush his teeth, before collapsing into bed. He’s out the second his head hits the pillow.

* * *

When the blaring alarm wakes him up, Logan has one thought in his mind: Roman’s present. That he’s supposed to give him in four hours, and he has to exclude breakfast, shower, dressing, and driving time from that.

Logan collapses back into the pillows, and throws an arm over his face. Dammit. It’s so illogical. He should just be able to do it.

Why can’t he just focus?


End file.
